dinahjanefandomcom-20200215-history
Bottled Up
"Bottled Up" is Dinah Jane's debut solo single. It was released on September 21, 2018 as the lead single from her upcoming untitled debut studio album. The song is a collaboration with American rapper's Marc E. Bassy and Ty Dolla Sign. The song was written by Dinah, A.CHAL, Ty Dolla $ign & Marc E. Bassy. It's her first song to be released as a lead artist and her first since Fifth Harmony went on hiatus. Background and release "Bottled Up" was written by A.CHAL, Tyrone William Griffin Jr, Marc Griffin and Dinah Jane with the production done by James Hau, David Park, William Mosgrove, Nick Balding. It is Jane's official debut single before her upcoming album. Jane then had a choice to add a rapper to the song were she chose Ty Dolla Sign and Marc E. Bassy. Who she's been wanting to work with ever since Fifth Harmony The song was premiered at New York Fashion Week during one of Teen Vogue’s performances. Composition and lyrics "Bottled Up" is a midtempo, R&B song that draws influences of tropical, reggae and hip hop music. It contains a "light tropical-tinged backbeat with a simple urban bassline." It runs for a total of three minutes and nineteen seconds. Lyrically, the song is about "drinking your feelings away" in an interview with Z100, she said "It’s about someone who has a hard time sharing their emotion, so they bottle up their feelings and they turn to smoking and drinking because that’s the way they’re getting it out." The song is in 97 beats per minute. Critical Reception "Bottled Up" gained positive and negative feedback, mostly based on the songs sound, which had a very similar to Fifth Harmony's single Work from Home In an interview with "Music Choice" she explained saying "I remember being in the studio with Marc, and he was just like, ‘So what’s your vibe? Where do you wanna go with this? You wanna just make hits or do you wanna go global?’” Dinah recalled. “I was like, ‘I wanna go global. I want a global record … I love this record a lot … It’s been a year or two... and I feel like because it’s such a bop to me, it can be a bop to other people, as well.” Thomas Bleech said that the "Chorus was way to simple" and that "not even a guest rap verse from Ty Dolla $ign could save this song and make it somewhat likeable or commercially ready. Mike Neid from Idolator said that "Jane gets a little flirty" and "Marc E. Bassy need a little coaxing to open up about their feelings." Matt Gehring from MTV said that they "Loved the 'Work from Home and 'Worth It' references" and that there "ready for a hit maker". HotNewHipHop called the song "Upbeat and high energy" and that it tackles "the subject of bottling up emotions in romantic relationships," Photoshoot Dinah4.jpg Dinah3.jpg Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:DJ1 singles Category:DJ1 songs Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:DJ1 songs Category:DJ1 singles Category:Released songs Videos Dinah Jane - "Bottled Up" ft. Ty Dolla $ign & Marc E. Bassy (Lyric Video) Lyrics References